That's When I Love You
by Navy Babe
Summary: A multi-chapter story based on the song in the title. Just random moments in Harm and Mac's life. (Readshippery fluff)
1. When You Have to Look Away

That's When I Love You – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and the song don't belong to me, no matter how hard I wish for them…

Author's Notes: Just a little something that I thought up while listening to the 'How To Deal' soundtrack. I remember reading a fic that was similar to this (with doing a chapter about each song lyrics) but I can't remember the title and I feel like a horrible person. :P Just wanted to let you all know that the idea isn't originally mine, I just liked it and thought that this song would work for it.

'When you have to look away  
When you don't have much to say  
That's when I love you  
I love you, just that way'

Mac sighed as she gathered up her files for the staff meeting. She had gotten to work late today, and knew that Harm was going to give her hell about it. He had left her apartment five minutes before her, and just barely missed the traffic jam that she got caught in. 'Great timing my ass.' She thought to herself, hurrying down the hall to the conference room.

She slipped into the room quietly, hoping that the General wasn't there yet. Her co-workers smiled at her, most of them trying to suppress laughter at the thought of their Marine being late. Her gaze settled on Harm as she slipped into the seat next to him. She glared. He stopped smiling suddenly, and sobered up. She then resisted the urge to kiss him breathless as he turned his 'puppy dog eyes' on her that he knew she couldn't refuse.

She smiled and nodded, and he leaned back in his chair, relieved that for the time being, he was forgiven. At least he thought so.

Mac smirked to herself, shuffling around her files to make it look like she was busy. 'Oh this was going to be fun' she thought to herself.

The General walked in, and they all stood as per usual. He motioned for them to be seated again and started the meeting. Discreetly, Mac moved her hand over to Harm's thigh and began running her hand up and down. He jumped just a little bit, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. He then shot her a look that clearly said 'Stop that!'

She was never really good at reading him.

Her hand crept up a little more, drawing little designs on the fabric. He shifted slightly, trying to get out of her range, but failed. She fought back the giggles that were lurking on the tip of her tongue. He was looking around at everyone but her, trying to pay attention.

"Commander Rabb, what about your cases this week?"

Both of the officers were taken by surprise as they heard Harm's name. Mac hand kept up her caress of his thigh as he struggled to reply to the General. "They're going fine Sir." He finally managed to get out.

The General shot him a strange look, but quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head, reminding himself that he now worked in an insane asylum.

Harm looked over at Mac who had finally stopped and was currently leaning back in her chair comfortably. She smirked as he glared at her from his seat. 'Nice way to start out the morning.' She thought to herself.

Author's Notes: Was it Harm's fault that he wasn't caught in the traffic jam? …No, but it was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Stumble When You Speak

That's When I Love You – Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Another short (emphasis on the short) installment of this little story. :D Hope that you guys enjoy!

'To hear you stumble when you speak'

Harmon Rabb had been scared before. But never had the former pilot, current lawyer been this scared witless before. The small velvet box pressed urgently against his thigh, daring him not to lose it.

He had taken Mac out for a nice dinner at their favourite Italian restaurant. They had been dating for six months now, which to anyone else would seem like a fairly short time, but they had really been involved for 9 years. He had bought this ring a few days ago, and was waiting for the perfect moment to propose.

The check had arrived, and decided that it was now or never. "Sarah…." He croaked out quietly. He cleared his throat a little bit, and tried again. "Sarah?" He said, this time much stronger.

She looked up at him, happiness dancing in her eyes. "Yeah Harm?" She shot him one of her little smiles that he had come so accustomed to, and that took his breath away.

He slipped out of his seat, and came to kneel beside her chair. She gasped quietly at seeing his position. He gently took her hand and enfolded it with his larger one. "Sarah Mackenzie, you are…..you're an amazing woman….and Marine….and you're so beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world. And I brought you here….well to eat obviously, but….to ask you something." He stumbled over his words as he tried to put everything he felt for her into a little speech. This wasn't the way that it went when he practiced with the mirror.

He reached down with one hand and fumbled around in his pocket for the small box that had been taunting him all night. He pulled it out carefully, presenting it to her as if it were breakable. "Sarah…will you do me the….no, that's not it…." He racked his brain for the proposal he had come up with. It was perfect for them, and he had spent hours perfecting it.

"Sarah," He said, starting over. "You mean the world to me….no that isn't it either. I had this all planned out, and now I can't….oh hell. Will you marry me Sarah?" He asked, opening up the small box.

Mac just smiled and nodded happily. "Yes Harm! Of course I will." She murmured, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

He got up from his kneeling position and she promptly got up and threw her arms around his neck. "I've never heard you stumble on your words before Harm." She murmured, teasing against his lips.

"Only you bring it out in me Sarah." He said happily, pressing his lips to his fiancée's.

Please remember to review and tell me what you thought! And thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! Metaphorical cookies for all of you!


	3. Two Left Feet

All notes are in the first chapter.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that these chapters are so short…but remember, they're just 'scenes in the life':P I also want to take this moment to apologize for taking so long to update! Oh, and to thank all my reviewers! It's great to know that people still read my stories!

'Or see you walk with two left feet  
That's when I love you  
I love you, endlessly'

Mac smiled from her position on the couch as she watched her best friend/boyfriend maneuver his way around the Robert's family room. They had volunteered for babysitting duty, giving the parents of four a night off. They thought that between the two of them they should be able to handle four kids.

They were wrong.

By the first half hour, it was decided that they'd need an army (or navy or corps) to keep the Roberts' children in check. AJ had taken to bossing around Jimmy, who did not like this at all. AJ would take away a toy that Jimmy was playing with, which of course upset the younger boy.

Jimmy would start crying, and Mac would have to hurry over and tell AJ to play nice with his brother. But once Nikki heard her older brother crying, she followed suit, and Harm would have to go and comfort her while Mac was still with AJ and Jimmy. Upon hearing his twin crying, Bradley would also start crying. Jimmy, once he got his toy back, calmed down, but that still left the two crying babies and one rather commanding 5 and a half year old.

After the fifth time this happened, Harm and Mac decided that it was going to be a very fun night, and began wondering where Bud and Harriet kept the aspirin.

Finally they settled the kids in, putting Nikki, Bradley, and Jimmy to sleep at nine, and letting AJ stay up till nine thirty so he could finish the movie he was watching with his Uncle Harm. Everyone was finally in bed, asleep by 10 o'clock, and Mac was lying on the couch, exhausted, when Harm came into the room.

She giggled as she watched him work his way through the minefield of toys. It looked like he had two left feet, and Mac was thankful that he could dance better than how he was walking right now. She smiled as he finally made it to the couch, and plopped down beside her.

She snuggled up against his chest and sighed happily. He grinned lightly as he stroked her back. "So you still want kids?"

She looked up at him, a large grin on her face. "More than ever."

Please review and let me know what you thought!


	4. Lost a Game

'And when you're mad cuz you lost a game'

Harm stalked into the apartment and carelessly threw his briefcase on the ground. Mac looked up from the book she was reading on the couch and smiled sympathetically. "Lost a case to Vukovic?"

He went over to the couch and sat down beside her. "Yes! Dammit Mac, I know that his client is guilty! He should be spending the rest of his life in Leavenworth, but instead he's walking around, a free man!" He leaned back in a huff. "It's not right Mac."

"Well," She put aside her book and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, he probably cheated. If I were you I'd have all of his witnesses and reports checked out, just in case." She began gently massaging his tense muscles. "Don't let it get to you sweetheart. You tried your best." She placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

Harm sighed as he grabbed one of her hands, and lightly kissed it. "How was I lucky enough to find you Sarah Mackenzie?" Mac just smiled and laughed.

"You weren't lucky in finding me, you were lucky in keeping me." Harm laughed and turned his head to catch her lips in a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I know."

Author's Notes: A really short one, sorry guys! I know that he didn't really lose a game…..it was a case, but :shrugs: You go with what you've got.


	5. Forget I'm Waiting in the Rain

'Forget I'm waiting in the rain

Baby I love you,

I love you anyway'

Harm stood outside of Mac's apartment building, waiting to be buzzed up. "C'mon Mac….it's freezing out here." He murmured, jamming the button calling up to her apartment once more.

He was supposed to go over to her apartment tonight for a romantic dinner, since they hadn't got to spend a lot of time together as of late. When he left the office, he peeked into her office and saw that she was still working on a file. He just figured that it was something she needed to get done before she left. 'Mac wouldn't have…forgotten me, would she?' He wondered to himself, his teeth chattering as he tried her apartment one more time.

He sat down on the curb, hoping that someone would come in or out and recognize him and let him in. He sighed heavily, setting the grocery bag next to him. Resisting the urge to pout, he cursed himself once more for forgetting the key to her place, and cursed Mac for not picking up any of her phones.

He dug out his cell phone from his pocket one more time, hoping to get a hold of Mac. He hit speed dial 1, and waited out the ringing. After the third ring, he heard her voice over the line. "Mackenzie."

"Mac! Where have you been?" He asked frantically, afraid that something had happened.

"Umm…at the office. Why?" Mac asked, driving up to her apartment building. "Hey Harm, why are you sitting outside my….Oh no." She said, realization dawning on her. She parked her car quickly and ran up to Harm. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, lightly kissing his neck in apology. "I'm sorry, I forgot about our dinner!"

Harm laughed and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It's okay Mac, at least you're here now." He shivered and sneezed. He smiled sheepishly at Mac as he took out his handkerchief and blew his nose. She turned to the door to her building and starting fumbling around for the keys.

"Oh God Harm, I feel so horrible!" Mac said, finally unlocking the door. "How long have you been standing there?" Harm shrugged and was about to answer before another sneeze overtook him. "Long enough to catch a cold…" She murmured to herself, as they walked up the stairs.

They came to her apartment fairly quickly, and she quickly unlocked the door. "Here, you go change, I'll start dinner." She said, taking the grocery bag out of his hands. "It's the least I can do." She lightly kissed him, and all but pushed him into her bedroom. "Now go! You know where I keep your stuff!" She threw over her shoulder.

A few minutes later Harm walked out of the bedroom, clad in some jeans and an Academy sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around Mac from behind, and she sighed as she leaned back against him. "Honey, I am so sorry…" She turned around so that she was facing him and put on her most innocent look. "Anyway that I can make it up to you?"

Harm just laughed and lightly squeezed her waist. "I can think of a few, but I'd hate to get you sick Mac." She laughed, and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"I think I'll risk it."

Thanks for reading, and please review, I love hearing what you guys think!


	6. My Promise Made Tonight

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out, I usually don't like to post without having the next chapter written….I've had this finished for a week or so now, but I don't have the next chapter done at all. Just thought that ya'll should know.

'Here's my promise made tonight

You can count me for life

That's when I love you'

"Fine Harmon! Enjoy sleeping in your very cold bed tonight!" Mac yelled as she slammed the door to his apartment. He sighed and shook his head angrily, glaring at the door. He stomped over and dropped to the couch. He sent a quick thanks to the powers that be that Mattie or Jen wasn't home tonight, or he'd have a lot more to deal with than one very pissed off Marine.

This wasn't their first fight, not by a long shot. They'd fought over smaller, petty things, such as where to eat one night, or whether or not Harm should keep a spare uniform at Mac's apartment. But nothing close to this magnitude.

He couldn't even remember what brought it up, and he wished now that he could take back whatever he said. And he was pretty sure he started it, because he had this horrible habit with pushing all of Mac's buttons at once. They had ended up arguing about their relationship, with Mac wanting to come clean about it, and Harm still wanted to keep it a secret.

They both said things that they knew they'd regret in the morning, when Mac finally had enough and stormed out of the apartment. An air of finality hung in the apartment, and Harm really didn't like it one bit. He looked over to his car keys hanging near the door and debated about going to her apartment. But then he decided that if she really wanted this, she would come back.

He padded off to his room, hoping to find peace in sleep. God he hoped she came back.

He woke up a few hours later, out of the blue and took a look around his apartment, getting the feeling that something wasn't right. There was a lump on his couch, a lump that looked strangely like one Sarah Mackenzie. He threw off his comforter, and walked quietly over to the couch, careful not to wake her.

Turns out that he didn't need to be quiet, he realized as he got closer, since Mac wasn't really asleep. She looked up at him, and he was shocked to find tears in her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She sat up and made room for him on the couch. She began crying quietly and Harm quickly sat down beside her, and took her into his arms.

He held her close as she cried into his chest, her warm tears wetting his skin. Harm was confused as to why Mac was acting like this, she'd never been one to cry easily, and it worried him that she was doing so now. "Mac, sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, still holding her tightly.

She looked up at him, sniffling, and wiped furiously at her tears. "I'm sorry Harm, I shouldn't have stormed out like that…..I should've stayed and….God, I'm just so sorry Harm." Harm shook his head and gently wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Mac it's okay. You came back didn't you?" She nodded silently, and looked up at him. There was a very distinct pain in her eyes, and Harm hated to see her like that. "There's more isn't there?"

She nodded again, and took a deep breath. "Harm…I was driving around, after I stormed out and…" She swallowed slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. "God Harm, I felt like I was doing the same thing she did."

It took Harm a moment to realize who she was talking about. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, my mother. I just felt horrible when I realized that I just up and left without even trying to work things out….And this little voice in my head just kept on telling me that history repeats itself, and God Harm….I didn't want to be like her. I couldn't be like her." She sniffled and looked towards the window, away from him. "So I came back, and I've been sitting here trying to think of ways I can make it up to you."

Harm just shook his head, and gently cupped her chin, turning her back to him. "Mac, you're not your mother. I'm not your father, and I promise you I never will be. I love you Sarah Mackenzie, and nothing that you can say or do will ever change that."

She sniffled and looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "But what if I am like her Harm? What if I'm doomed to repeat their history?"

Harm gripped her shoulders firmly. "You're a different person Mac. You can make your own decisions, and you won't end up like your mother unless you want to." He kissed her forehead lightly, and gathered her in his arms. "We aren't your parents."

They sat in silence for an hour before Mac finally spoke up again. "I promise that I won't ever leave you Harm. Even if I storm out in the middle of a fight, know that I'll always come back." She kissed him gently, wanting to make sure he knew what she felt for him.

"I know. And I want you to know that I'll always be here when you come back Sarah."

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	7. When Nothing You Do Can Change My Mind

'When nothing you do can change my mind'

"Hey Mom, would you still love me if I cut off some of Sparky's hair?" Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb looked down at her four year old son Matt, who looked a little less than innocent. She sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face and shifted her six month old daughter, Melanie, on her hip.

"Of course I would still love you Matt." At his relieved smile, she just shook her head. "How much did you cut off?" As if on cue, the Rabb family pet, Sparky, came running through the hall, a rather large patch of fur missing from his back. Mac sighed again and looked down at her son. "Just don't do it again okay sweetie? I think that Sparky likes his hair."

Matt nodded and quickly hugged her legs and ran off after the dog, attempting to regain its trust. Mac laughed and turned back to her task of deciding what to do for dinner and how to keep her daughter entertained. She smiled as she heard the front door open and the familiar chorus of "Daddy!" from Matt.

She glanced up in time to see the father and son engaging in their daily game of airplane. As soon as Matt was safely on the ground and in search of the family pet once more, Harm found his way into the kitchen.

The baby girl in Mac's arms lit up when she heard her father's voice and Mac gladly handed her over to him "Hi sweetie." She said happily, greeting him with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Mac." He replied, turning his head to give her a kiss on the lips. She grinned, loving the fact that they were still like this after five years of marriage. He played with Melanie for a few seconds before turning back to his wife. "So uh….what happened to Sparky? I saw him when I walked in and…" They both laughed, looking to the family room where their dog was undoubtedly hiding behind the couch.

"We apparently need to put the scissors up higher. Matt must have found some lying around and decided that it'd be fun to give poor Sparky a hair cut." She grinned, knowing that this was exactly the kind of thing her husband would have done when he was younger. "He comes in and asks me if I'd still love him if he cut off some of Sparky's hair."

Harm smiled and shook his head. "And what did you tell him?"

She rolled her eyes, and opened up the refrigerator door, still on a quest for dinner. "Of course I said that I'd still love him." She smirked as she shut the door behind her, still not finding anything. "After all, I still love you, and you've done much worse than cut off some hair."

Harm chuckled, and gently put Melanie into her high chair. Mac smiled at how gentle he was with their baby girl, she always knew that he'd be a wonderful father. She was caught off guard when she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. "I guess it's a good thing that you're such a forgiving woman, huh Mac?"

She giggled and leaned into his arms. "Yeah, you're extremely lucky Harmon Rabb."

"So would you still love me if I decided that I wanted to fly again?" Mac whipped around in his arms and glared at him.

"You can't be serious…" She muttered darkly. Harm laughed and shook his head. "You better be kidding Harmon, or I swear to God, I will hurt you SO BAD…"

Harm just grinned and lightly kissed her forehead. "Of course I'm joking Mac." She relaxed a little bit and playfully punched his arm. "I have everything that I could ever want right here."

Please review, I love to hear what you guys think! I'm working on the next part as I….type? So hopefully that will be out soon. Thanks for reading guys!


	8. The More I Learn, The More I Love

'The more I learn the more I love  
The more my heart can't get enough  
That's when I love you  
When I love you  
No matter what'

Mac glanced over at Harm, who was sitting at his desk, trying to finish up some paperwork on the case he had just closed. Mac smiled and turned back to the chili she was currently making. They were enjoying a comfortable night in, after a long and trying week.

She turned back to him suddenly, letting the chili simmer. "Harm?" She couldn't hold back the grin when he turned around, a cute questioning look on his face. "What were you like as a kid?"

He laughed and set down his pen, looking at her curiously. "What brought that up Marine?"

She smiled and turned back to the chili. "Well, I was just sitting here, and I wondered how you got to be the man that you are today. And then I realized that I didn't really know a whole lot about your childhood." She shrugged and grinned at him. "I'm curious, so I asked."

Harm nodded, a large Flyboy smile on his face, as he got up from his chair and headed towards her. "Well…I grew up in California. La Jolla to be exact."

"Oh c'mon Harm, I knew that. I want the juicy stuff! Who was the first girl you asked out, what was your first kiss like? What was your first car?" She asked, a bright smile on her face and an even brighter gleam in her eyes.

Leave it to Mac to bring up cars. Harm had learned since he started dating his Marine counterpart, that she had a fascination with cars, something that started right after she bought her first Corvette. "The first girl I asked out…was Cindy Nichols. Seventh grade. I was petrified." Mac laughed and ruffled his hair playfully.

Harm came around to a seat at his bar, watching Mac tend to their dinner. "My first kiss…real kiss or on the cheek?"

Mac bit her lip and pretended to think. "Umm…either. As long as it isn't 'Oh, I kissed my mom when I was about three or so.'" She smirked. "I said juicy Harm."

He laughed and leaned his chin on his hand. "Alright, if you want juicy…my first kiss on the lips was with Melissa Elliott. I was fifteen, and she was sixteen."

"Oh, an older woman!" Mac interrupted, smiling deviously. Harm just laughed and shook his head.

"It was at summer camp. We were out by the pool, and we had been flirting the entire summer. We were talking, and all the sudden I just get overcome by this urge to kiss her. So I lean in, and actually…as I look back on it, it was probably a really awkward kiss." Mac giggled as she continued to stir their dinner. "And I pulled away and she smiled at me and said, 'Sorry, you're not really my type Harm.'"

Mac gasped, and giggled. "Oh poor baby, shot down." She leaned across the bar to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I bet it was that kiss. Good thing that you've gotten better, huh?" Harm gave her a look that clearly said 'You think you're so funny…'.

"Now what was the other thing that you wanted to know?"

"Umm…..first car." She said, her eyes lighting up. Harm just chuckled and shook his head.

"It was a uh…Ford Fiesta." Mac smiled amusedly, raising her eyebrow, not believing it. "It's true! My mom was still mad at me for going off to Laos, but Frank convinced her to at least get me a car. So she got me a Fiesta." Mac laughed and shook her head. "So what else do you want to know about me Mac?"

She smiled as she came around the bar, and stood between his splayed legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and lightly kissed his forehead. "Let's see…what else do I want to know about the ever elusive Harmon Rabb?" She giggled, lightly stroking his cheek.

He smiled, and leaned up to lightly kiss her. "My favorite color is navy blue." She snorted and he grinned at her again. "Not like you didn't already know that."

"When was the first time that you realized you were in love with me?" She asked quietly, running her fingers casually through his hair.

Harm grinned and brought his arms up to encircle her waist. "That doesn't have to do with my childhood." Mac shrugged and grinned. "Let's see…I honestly think that it was when I found out about you and John Farrow. I was so jealous of what you two had…" He shrugged. "And it kicked in even more when you left. I knew then that I wasn't just in love with you, but that you were a huge part of my life." He kissed her lips lightly. "It just wasn't the same without you there."

Mac smiled down at him, and leaned down a little bit to kiss him again. "Call me crazy but I love you more and more each day Rabb."

"I love you more every day too Crazy." Mac giggled and lightly hit his arm.

"Very funny Flyboy." She said, stepping backwards and out of his arms. "Just for that, no more cuddles for you. I have to finish our dinner." She grinned as she walked back over to the stove.

Author's Notes: No offense to anyone with a Fiesta! I needed an older car that wasn't exactly 'cool' so…that's what my mom suggested. Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review with your thoughts! I promise I'll try and get the next few parts out sooner!


End file.
